eagleiafandomcom-20200213-history
Constitution/Current
This page is meant to be an always up-to-date legal summary of the Constitution of Eagleia; it is not a legal document, but shows how things are meant to work in governing Eagleia ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Preambles The following content is not nessaraily legal, but has meaning. They are some of the notable preambles to any Eagleian Constitution or Imperial Act published ELIZABETH THE SECOND, By the Grace of Heaven, Queen of Eagleia and Her Other Realms and Territories, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of Our Faiths- To ALL whom it may concern- THE CONSTITUTION OF EAGLEIA: PROCLAMATION:- WHEREAS the peoples and the Provinces* of Goldentine, Northia, Sunnia, Einea and Eagleia's Territories and it's Federal District have decided to unite into one indissoluble Federation under the Crown of Eagleia- THEREFORE be it enacted by the Congress of Eagleia and the Parliaments of Goldentine, Northia, Sunnia and Einea to do so and unite into the said federation- WE THE PEOPLE of this great nation of Eagleia, under our most gracious Sovereign, humbly relying on the blessings of Heaven, hereby declares this Constitution of Eagleia the supreme law of our free, independent and sovereign nation- ---- Notes: *The current definition of Provinces should not be confused with the definition of Provinces back then. Goldentine, Northia, Sunnia, and Einea were renamed States, with provinces now being their primary divisions. Crown The Crown (or The Monarch) is the the supreme source of authority in Eagleia. In Eagleia there are currently "5 Crowns": One Federal and Four State. The King/Queen of Eagleia is represented at Federal level by a Governor General, and at State level by a Governor. The Territories and the Federal Capital District do not have Crowns and directly appointed representatives of the Sovereign. Federation Eagleia is a Federal nation. There are States (Goldentine, Northia, Sunnia and Einea) which are self governing with their right to self government protected by the Constitution. There are Territories (Queensland and Corona) with limited self governance, but that is not protected by the Constitution. Finally there is a Federal Capital (Eagleton), which is in theory supposed to be controlled by Congress, but is usually governed by it's City Council instead. By law the Federal Capital must remain at Eagleton and must not be part of any States or Territory. Furthermore, no single States or Territory may surround the capital by itself. *The 1st July 2009 published Constitution provides for the requirments for new States as 'Provinces' there, the section remains unreapeled or changed as there have been no proposals for new States since Federation: See: Constitution of Eagleia/Document#Admission of New Provinces *For further information (such as government of the States), see: States and Territories of Eagleia Executive Executive power is officially vested in The Queen. In the Sovereign's absence, the Governor-General is the the Head of the Executive at Federal level. The Governor-General him/herself delegates this power downwards further to the Prime Minister, or in general the Cabinet, which is officially a committee of the Privy Council of Eagleia. The Prime Minster and other Ministers may exercise power according to their job (e.g The Minister for Media & Crown Corporations regulates the Media are Media rights however and directs Crown Corporations such as the EBC). The same thing happens at State level, where the Governor appoints a Premier and delegates executive power to the State Cabinet to exercise. Several powers can however be exercised by only specific people (e.g Only the Monarch herself can sign into law an Imperial Act). Legislative Legislative power is vested in Congress and the State Parliaments by the Constitution. Territorial Councils and the City Council of Eagleton also has power to legislate for their respective areas, however this is officially power devolved to them by Congress, and is not protected by the Constitution. The Queen is at the head of the Federal Congress (represented in absence by a Governor-General). Congress is made of a Crown, House of Lords and a House of Representatives. Congress passes laws for the entire nation, and may pass nearly any law, as long as it's constitutional. Congress may override the decisions of a Territorial Council (which is a legislating body of a Territory). It may not however, most of the time, override the decisions of a State Parliament. At state level, a Parliament takes on the role of Congress instead. Judaical By law there must be a clear separation of the Judaical system from the Executive and Legislative. The Sovereign is the fount of Justice. The Constitution set ups a Supreme Court which can devolve it's power to State High Courts, Territorial Courts, etc. Category:Eagleia